Antes das Doze Badaladas
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Eles ganharam a chance de ter uma nova vida; haveria melhor momento para celebrar isso do que o Natal? Presente de amigo secreto do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters, para Krika Haruno. T por linguagem.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens são de Masami Kurumada, e eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso._

_Fanfiction especial de Natal para o Amigo Secreto do grupo __Saint Seiya Ficwriters__, do Facebook. Agrado feito para a __Krika Haruno__, a quem tive o prazer de tirar no AS desse ano! A sinopse escolhida foi a primeira! Boas Festas para você, e para quem ler essa fic! Meus melhores votos a todos!_

_Agradecimentos especiais à Isamu Hayashi, Dark Shaka Ficwriter e Ishiguro Aname, pela betagem e ideias! _

_Boa leitura, hohoho!_

* * *

_**ANTES DAS DOZE BADALADAS**_

* * *

Ele seguia até o Décimo Terceiro Templo, resoluto: não importava se houvesse alguma oposição a sua ideia, ele estava decidido a fazer as coisas acontecerem a seu modo naquele final de ano.

- Não precisa se preocupar em me anunciar, rapaz! – dirigia-se ao soldado que guardava a porta do Salão do Grande Mestre – Eu e o Patriarca somos antigos amigos, e ele me receberá a qualquer hora, pois não apareço aqui por motivos inúteis.

O referido soldado apenas abriu a boca algumas vezes, sem saber como agir; sabia que Dohko de Libra e o Patriarca do Santuário eram bem próximos, e que o chinês era uma das poucas pessoas ali que podiam entrar sem sequer ser anunciadas – a não ser que fosse realmente necessário.

- Shion, preciso falar com você! – o libriano aproximou-se do trono, ajoelhando-se em reverência por costume e respeito – Trata-se de um assunto de extrema importância!

- Por Athena, levante-se, Dohko! O que está havendo, algum problema com o selo nos Cinco Picos? Alguma emergência para resolver? – o ariano tirava a máscara de Patriarca, preocupado.

- Sim! Shion, desde que fomos ressuscitados e saímos daquele lugar escuro e horrível onde nossas almas estavam seladas, não temos mais tanto com o que nos preocupar... as missões surgem, há muito o que tentar consertar, mas nada que empolgue tanto os rapazes. Consegue me compreender?

- Hum... – o lemuriano levava a mão ao queixo, pensativo – Você tem razão, eu mesmo ando tão decepcionado com os males que a própria humanidade faz a si mesma e ao planeta. Uma verdadeira falta de respeito e amor-próprio. Mas, o que isso tem a ver com os cavaleiros de Athena?

- Você não percebe, Shion? Enquanto os cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata têm mais liberdade para ir e vir, nosso dever de cavaleiros da Elite Dourada é ficar aqui e proteger Athena, essa... mesmice está acabando com os rapazes, eu os observo, Shion! Uma hora eles serão consumidos pelo tédio! Ou isso pode gerar coisas como o que houve com Saga antes da sua morte...

O ariano empertigou-se no trono, preocupado. Não sabia que o que se passava com seus subordinados, nisso Dohko era o mais experiente e, por ser mestre há tantos anos, convivendo diretamente com os cavaleiros de Ouro, poderia captar melhor os ânimos entre os rapazes que voltaram à vida recentemente.

- E o que você sugere para mudar esse quadro nada promissor, Dohko? Mais missões? Eu tento dar a eles o que fazer sempre, para que se sintam motivados, mas os tempos são outros, e eles acabam cuidando mais de burocracias e assuntos internos que outras coisas.

Dohko aproximou-se do amigo, olhando firmemente em seus olhos:

- Shion, eu sei que não é do feitio desse Santuário comemorar certas datas, até porque aqui ninguém é cristão (1), mas penso que poderíamos aproveitar a chegada do Natal e reunir a todos, fazer aquelas brincadeiras de final de ano. Animar um pouco mais o clima por aqui, o que acha?

- Dohko, Athena não considerará isso uma falta de respeito? – o lemuriano levantava os pontinhos que lhe serviam de sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não, ela quer o bem de seus cavaleiros, e ela mesma vai passar o fim de ano com os lendários cavaleiros de Bronze que eu sei, Shiryu me contou que ela, Seiya e os outros vão passar esse tempo de festas no Japão!

Shion ponderava, para por fim, suspirar fundo:

- Muito bem, eu lhe dou permissão para organizar essa festa de Natal. Mas que nada saia do controle!

- Eu sabia que podia contar com você, velho amigo! – Libra colocava-se ao lado do trono do Patriarca, enlaçando os ombros de Shion de modo cordial – Mas tem outra coisa que eu gostaria de ver com você...

- O quê!? Não me diga que essa festa pode vir a passar do orçamento, temos que manter tudo dentro das despesas do Santuário e...

- Não! Eu quero que você convoque todos os cavaleiros de Ouro para que realizemos um sorteio de amigo secreto!

- Amigo... secreto? O que raios é isso, Dohko?

- Trata-se de uma brincadeira em que as pessoas sorteiam outras e devem dar um presente a elas, no dia da revelação dos nomes! Uma vez Shiryu e Shunrei participaram disso com Athena e os outros. Por favor, Shion, não seja estraga-prazeres, os rapazes merecem!

Shion ponderou mais um pouco; nunca passara por esse tipo de coisa, para ele a tradição natalina era algo distante, primeiro por viver em Jamiel, segundo, pois como cavaleiro de Athena, suas obrigações e deveres, e a participação em uma Guerra Santa como o guardião de Áries nunca o permitiram desfrutar desse tipo de coisa.

"E logo depois me tornei Grande Mestre, por anos tive que reger esse lugar para que fosse devidamente reerguido, e a Ordem dos Cavaleiros se reestabelecesse. E agora que está tudo relativamente tranquilo, Dohko inventa esse tipo de coisa?"

- Bem, se pensa que eles irão se divertir e se sentir mais motivados, tudo bem, tem o meu aval. Mas nada de exageros, entendido?

- Mas é claro! – subitamente, Dohko se lembrou de algo – Na verdade, Shion, tem mais uma coisinha, um mero detalhe, nada demais...

O lemuriano fechou os olhos e levou a mão à testa. Sabia, em seu íntimo, que dali não viria coisa boa.

- Fale logo, Dohko...

- Os presentes de amigo secreto poderiam ser levados por uma autoridade natalina. Eu pensei muito, e ninguém melhor que você para viver esse personagem tão importante nessa data!

- Do que está falando? Viver um personagem? Mas eu não sou ator e...

- Shion, meu amigo, eu gostaria muito que você pudesse ser o nosso Papai Noel! – o libriano sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Como é? – o Grande Mestre levantou-se de seu trono, olhos arregalados – Você está brincando comigo, não é?

- Eu pareço estar brincando, hum? Esses rapazes cresceram acreditando na sua autoridade e o vendo praticamente como uma figura paterna nesse Santuário, quando eu não podia estar aqui! O que custa fazer isso por eles uma vez na sua longa – e nova - vida?

Os pontinhos na testa de Shion elevaram-se ainda mais, se possível, e após um imenso conflito interior, o ariano jogou os braços para cima, agarrando os cabelos com veemência:

- Argh! Muito bem, eu o farei, mas que fique claro que é SÓ DESSA VEZ! Eu não tenho jeito para esse tipo de coisa, Mu sempre foi um garoto quieto e recatado, bem diferente dos gêmeos, por exemplo. Eles já são adultos, não vejo a necessidade disso!

- Shion. – o chinês fitava o amigo com certa compaixão – Eles foram adultos desde a tenra idade, a obrigação de cavaleiros esteve com eles desde o seu nascimento. Esses meninos nunca foram crianças de verdade, meu amigo!

O Patriarca engoliu em seco; não se considerava um Grande Mestre ruim, mas sabia que muitas coisas que aconteceram no passado poderiam ser evitadas se tivesse tomado algumas decisões, principalmente quando todos eram crianças. Deixou o fôlego que não sabia que segurava sair, e concordando com a cabeça, apenas disse:

- Ah, Dohko... Você venceu.

O libriano apenas sorriu.

* * *

- Mas que bagunça é essa aqui, afinal, hein?

Afrodite de Peixes adentrava o Salão do Grande Mestre, sua capa tremulando com o vento, o qual também graciosamente movia seus cachos; o perfume de rosas logo se espalhou no ambiente, e os demais cavaleiros se viraram para ver a chegada do guardião da última Casa do Zodíaco.

- Não sabemos, Afrodite, todos nós fomos convocados às pressas, assim como você. – respondeu Aldebaran, sereno.

O pisciano ponderou sobre as palavras de Touro:

- Eu vi quando todos vocês subiram as Doze Casas para vir até aqui. Eu estou desconfiado disso tudo, será que há alguma calamidade acontecendo?

- Você não lê os jornais, Peixes? Há calamidades acontecendo todos os dias pelo mundo, e o pior é que são causadas pelas pessoas que deveríamos proteger...

- Camus, agora não, meu! – Milo cutucava o melhor amigo – Pare com esse papo pessimista, eu hein!

- Milo, sabe que estou sendo realista, não? Quer saber, vou conversar com quem posso debater sobre isso a fundo... – com isso, Camus saiu dali, aproximando-se de Saga de Gêmeos e Aiolos de Sagitário, que compartilhavam suas suspeitas sobre o motivo daquela reunião.

Milo rolou os olhos e continuou a conversa, dirigindo-se ao recém-chegado:

- Eu espero que seja uma missão bem difícil, faz tempo que nada de interessante acontece!

- Apenas no seu mundo, Escorpião! – Kanon de Gêmeos ria – A vantagem de ter dois patrões é ter muito que fazer, sempre...

- Contanto que seja feito direito, não é, Kanon? – Milo devolvia a provocação.

- Ora, está insinuando que não faço minhas coisas direito? Estranho isso vir justamente de você, aquele que me julgou e me deu a permissão para usar a armadura de Gêmeos em plena Guerra Santa...

Os dois rapazes se encaravam intensamente. Aldebaran colocou-se entre eles para evitar que um avançasse em cima do outro, ou coisa pior.

- Parem de agir desse modo, rapazes, nunca saberão o porquê de estarmos aqui se por acaso se matarem! – o taurino cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, sério.

Nisso, a porta da sala do trono se abriu, e Dohko de Libra chamou seus colegas para que entrassem; os demais cavaleiros de Ouro entravam em pequenos grupos, ajoelhando-se diante do Grande Mestre e dispondo-se em duas fileiras, uma diante da outra, de cada lado do trono. Como assistente do Grande Mestre, Saga ficou do lado direito do trono, e seu irmão Kanon ocupou a posição de Gêmeos na fileira.

Assim, Shion levantou-se, portando toda a indumentária condizente com o Patriarca, e começou seu discurso, em tom solene:

- Caros amigos, chamaram minha atenção para que, depois de tudo o que passamos, seja necessária uma espécie de... confraternização. Eu confesso que fiquei espantado com a natureza do pedido que me foi feito, mas resolvi acatá-lo para que vocês possam renovar os votos de amizade e convívio, que foram um pouco deixados de lado antes de tudo o que houve no passado. Para que possamos estreitar esses laços neste final de ano, nós faremos um amigo secreto no dia 24 de dezembro, com direito à ceia e presentes!

Os cavaleiros fitavam o Patriarca, perplexos; Kanon segurava o riso a todo custo, e mesmo Camus estava boquiaberto no momento, processando tudo o que o seu comandante lhes dissera.

- Isso é sério? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, após o susto inicial.

- Sim, sei que isso os pega de surpresa, mas sim, é sério. Eu os chamei para que façamos o sorteio da tal brincadeira, e assim todos comprem os presentes com antecedência.

- Mas por que isso agora? Nunca foi feito, nem na época em que deveríamos acreditar em Papai Noel, a época em que eu deveria conviver com meu irmão, então, por que agora?

Todos os outros olharam para Kanon, pensando na mesma coisa, mas de modos diferentes; Shion então percebeu claramente que Dohko estava certo.

"Devo uma ao meu amigo... novamente." – pensou o lemuriano.

- Faremos isso para restaurar os laços que sempre deveríamos ter, e para confraternizar, comemorar a nova vida, um novo começo para todos. Não é justo isso, Kanon? De todos nós, você é o que mais pode falar sobre recomeço.

Milo deu um pequeno sorriso, lembrando-se do que pensara logo após deixar o Templo de Athena e o geminiano para trás, na noite em que o Santuário fora invadido pelos espectros de Hades e por seus amigos, então renegados. Lembrou-se da maneira que pensou que Camus traíra o Santuário, mas no fim, todos estavam juntos por um objetivo comum, e morreram de modo honrado, o que justificou seu retorno depois.

Dohko saiu de seu lugar na fila para entregar um pequeno saco de tecido a Shion.

- Vamos, animem-se! Eu vou passar e cada um de vocês deve tirar um pedaço de papel desse saco, não revelem quem é a pessoa, a não ser que alguém tire a si mesmo. No dia 24, devem entregar um presente a quem sortearam, não se esqueçam! Aliás, devem entregar todos os presentes aqui até o dia 23, para a revelação no dia seguinte!

Ainda embasbacados, os cavaleiros foram retirando os pequenos pedaços de papel, abrindo-os com discrição e cuidado para que os outros não pudessem ver os nomes escritos. Alguns cavaleiros riram, outros praguejaram, outros não esboçaram reação nenhuma. Após ver que todos tinham um papelzinho em mãos, Shion tirou o último restante no saquinho, levantando os pontinhos em sua testa por um breve instante.

- Certo rapazes, missão cumprida! Agora, comprem seus presentes, e estejam prontos para a ceia do dia 24!

Com isso, o Grande Mestre deixou o recinto, e os burburinhos puderam fluir a contento.

- Hunf, depois Shion ainda queria discutir comigo sobre a utilidade dessa comemoração! – murmurou Dohko, ao deixar o Templo do Patriarca.

Teria que começar sua caça a um presente logo, se não quisesse ser vencido pela indecisão, mais tarde.

* * *

Dia 24 de dezembro. Aos poucos, os cavaleiros de Athena se acostumaram com a ideia de participar de uma ceia natalina; alguns, como Afrodite e Aldebaran, compraram roupas novas para a ocasião. Aiolia tentava se arrumar como podia, agora ajudando ao irmão Aiolos; em Gêmeos, Saga tentava convencer o irmão a ir, pois este ainda tinha certas dúvidas.

- Saga, vai por mim, eu não quero gente olhando torto para mim nesse jantar! Eu estou cansado de saber que nem todo mundo gostou da minha presença quando finalmente ressuscitamos!

- Kanon, pare! Por Athena, pare!

O mais velho fez com que o mais novo o encarasse, sério; Saga estava farto daquilo, e faria o gêmeo entender seu ponto.

- Escute, de todos nós, você foi aquele que foi perdoado por Athena diretamente, e ainda obteve a aprovação de Milo, com o seu julgamento! Onde está aquele homem confiante que enfrentou o cavaleiro de Escorpião e levou várias Agulhas Escarlate pelo corpo? Pelo menos você não precisa encarar o seu passado todos os dias e sentir que ainda deve algo!

Kanon fitou o irmão. No fundo, sabia exatamente do que Saga falava, e de repente, sentiu-se um verdadeiro imbecil.

- Temos que aproveitar essa chance que nos foi dada para fazer o correto! Você o fez de modo mais legítimo que todos nós, matou Radamanthys, não precisou participar de farsa nenhuma, e não precisa encarar os inocentes que matou todos os dias. Você se redimiu, mas ainda precisa amadurecer muito, Kanon.

- Saga, é assim que você se sente com a volta de Aiolos e Shion? – o mais novo foi direto ao ponto.

O outro terminou de prender seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e arrumava a camisa, fitando os olhos iguais aos seus através do espelho, em um curioso efeito prismático.

- Sim. E correção, é assim que Shura, Camus e eu nos sentimos. Todos os dias. Compreende agora?

"Por isso ele não sai da companhia de Aquário e Capricórnio, eu bem que deveria desconfiar." – pensava Kanon.

- Tudo bem, Saga, você está certo. Eu vou comparecer a esse amigo secreto, e dar valor ao que me foi concedido.

Ao ver o irmão se aprontando, o geminiano mais velho sorriu, satisfeito. Apesar de tudo, queria muito que tudo passasse a ter um novo e belo significado, e a oportunidade para isso lhe acenava, agora.

Horas mais tarde, todos se encontravam no Salão do Grande Mestre; a mesa para banquetes fora posta, vasos de flores e castiçais enormes a decoravam, assim como uma toalha colorida. Os pratos estavam cobertos com tampas térmicas para que não esfriassem, e mesmo uma árvore de Natal fora montada.

Os cavaleiros de Ouro bebiam e comiam aperitivos que foram dispostos em pequenas mesas, entre eles castanhas, figos e damascos secos, além de frutas como uvas, maçãs e pêssegos suculentos e doces. Bebiam vinho, tinto, branco ou rosé, de acordo com sua escolha.

- Os servos deveriam estar nos atendendo essa noite? – perguntava Shaka, para ninguém em particular.

- Não se preocupe, Shaka, eles serão dispensados antes da meia-noite, para que possam jantar com suas famílias ou fazer o que quiserem. – disse Dohko – Tudo foi muito bem pensado.

Neste momento, o barulho de um sino foi ouvido, ao longe. Gradualmente, o ruído tornou-se mais forte, mais intenso, e movidos pela curiosidade, os cavaleiros saíram até o pórtico do Décimo Terceiro Templo, somente para ver uma figura vestida de vermelho, com cabelo e barba branca chegando.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte lutaram para segurar o riso ao ver de quem se tratava; Saga e Camus tinham os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta; Mu, Shaka e Milo não queriam acreditar no que viam (e o virginiano agora tinha seus olhos bem abertos!); Kanon precisou ser segurado por Aiolia para não cair na risada, e Aldebaran sorria, assim como Aiolos e Dohko, ao ver o esforço que aquele homem fazia para tornar a noite deles mais alegre.

- Hohoho, Feliz Natal! – dizia Shion, caracterizado como Papai Noel, carregando um imenso saco de presentes nas costas – Eu vim trazer as prendas de Natal para o amigo secreto! Hohoho!

Assim, o ariano, seguido pelos outros, dirigiu-se à árvore de Natal, dispondo os presentes embaixo da mesma. Após realizar a tarefa, ajeitou o cinto no barrigão criado por almofadas dentro das vestes, e alisando a túnica vermelha, foi direto ao ponto.

- Quem quer começar a revelação?

Os rapazes se entreolharam, constrangidos. Dohko estava prestes a se prontificar, quando Áries deu um passo a frente:

- Eu começo, mest... ops, Papai Noel.

Shion sorriu para Mu, que visivelmente quis ajudá-lo a animar as coisas, apesar da timidez inicial; abraçou o rapaz pelos ombros, e disse:

- Pois então, meu garoto, você tem a palavra agora. – e com isso, sentou-se perto da árvore de Natal.

Mu respirou fundo, encarando os companheiros que o observavam. Suspirou fundo, tomando coragem, e resolveu dar as primeiras pistas.

- Meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa que nem sempre foi bem vista entre nós, mas provou que sua lealdade à Athena é maior que qualquer fama que ele possa ter no passado. Eu mesmo tive que enfrentá-lo, mas hoje posso dizer que estou muito feliz em tê-lo aqui conosco.

- Mu, lamento, mas essas pistas se aplicam a metade de nós aqui. Creio que você terá que ser mais específico. – disse Shaka, que resolvera, por aquela noite, manter seus olhos abertos.

- Concordo com Virgem, assim fica meio confuso, Mu. – completava Aldebaran.

- Bem, eu sempre tive receio de entrar na casa dele, pois podia sentir o que vinha dali, e nem sempre era uma sensação boa!

- Ah, é o A... o Máscara da Morte! – disse Afrodite, prontamente.

- Eu concordo, só pode ser o carcamano, para sentir essa coisa ruim vindo da casa dele não precisa ser empata, basta sem vizinho mesmo! – ria Aiolia.

- _Ma che_, calem a boca, essa é a natureza dos meus poderes! _Sono io_, Áries? – perguntava o siciliano, curioso.

- Sim, é você, Máscara! Eu espero que goste do seu presente. – nisso, Mu recebeu o pacote que prontamente entregou ao canceriano, feliz.

- Vamos ver... – Máscara abria o presente – Há, _non_ me diga que isso é para _la mia_ coleção!

Câncer tirou do pacote uma cabeça esculpida em metal, com as feições de alguém conhecido; quando Kanon viu aquilo, caiu na risada, logo seguido por Milo e Aiolia. Afrodite levou a mão à boca, surpreso:

- Mas é o Radamanthys de Wyvern! Igualzinho àquele inglês filho da mãe!

- Peixes! Onde está sua educação!? – ralhou "Papai Noel", ainda embasbacado com o presente que seu discípulo dera ao seu amigo secreto.

- Já que não pode ter a cabeça de Radamanthys em sua coleção, Máscara, eu fiz uma para você. Espero que tenha gostado. – sorria Mu.

- Áries, _io_... – Máscara aproximou-se do guardião da Primeira Casa – Esse foi o melhor presente que poderiam ter me dado, obrigado.

Nisso, o canceriano abraçou o ariano, o que surpreendeu a todos ali, inclusive ao Grande Mestre. Máscara se gabou do presente que tinha com Kanon e com aqueles que levaram uma surra do espectro de Wyvern em Giudecca, e logo depois, decidiu revelar seu amigo secreto.

- _Mio amico_ secreto é um _maestro_, uma pessoa que sempre tivemos que respeitar por sua idade. E quando_ io_ o vi remoçado, mal pude acreditar que era ele! _Facile_, non?

- Muito! Ele é o Mestre Ancião! – dizia Milo, levantando sua taça de vinho.

- Sim, é Dohko de Libra, o dono da Casa mais controversa do Zodíaco Dourado! – completava Aiolia.

- _Ma_, e se for o Grande Mestre, seu bando de precipitados? – ria Máscara.

- Sim, pode ser ele também... – ponderava Aldebaran – E agora? Mais uma pista!

- Ele adora tirar a roupa e mostrar _la_ tatuagem nas costas! – disse o italiano.

- DOHKO DE LIBRA! – repetia em coro Milo, Kanon, Aiolia e Aiolos.

Assim, Dohko se aproximou, recebendo das mãos de Máscara um pacote de tamanho médio; abriu-o na velocidade da luz, revelando uma camiseta preta com motivos chineses e uma estampa de tigre nas costas. Olhou para Máscara, sem entender o significado daquilo.

- Ah! Como a camiseta já tem a estampa de tigre nas costas, _non_ precisa destruí-la para mostrar _la_ tatuagem, _capisce_?

Até Shion caiu na risada com esse presente; espirituoso, Dohko coçou a nuca, rindo.

- Obrigado Máscara, quem sabe assim essa camiseta não dure mais que minhas outras roupas! – abraçava o canceriano, dando vários tapinhas em suas costas.

Dohko embrulhou a camiseta novamente e chamou a atenção de seus companheiros, pigarreando um pouco.

- Meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa vaidosa, e também é considerado um homem muito bonito, dentro e fora do Santuário; alguns o acham insuportável, eu apenas penso que ele gosta de viver em sua própria realidade...

- Afrodite! – gritou Shura, até agora quieto, mas mais soltinho por conta do vinho.

- Poderia ser o Saga ou o Kanon, também. – apontou Camus, que diante do olhar de um dos gêmeos em particular, deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu ainda aposto no Afrodite. – dizia Aldebaran, atento.

- Sim, é o pisciano! – Dohko foi até o sueco, abraçando-o forte – Feliz Natal, Afrodite!

Peixes quase morria sem ar naquele abraço, até que aos poucos foi se desvencilhando dos braços de Dohko.

- Obrigado... – abria o pacote do presente com delicadeza, para não estragar o papel decorado com rosas e aromatizado por elas – Oh, não acredito que me deu isso, Libra!

- Gostou? Eu as achei muito úteis, para o seu jardim! – Dohko sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Não que eu necessite muito disso, mas sim, serão muito úteis! Obrigado por pensar nas minhas lindas rosas! – passou as mãos alvas pelas ferramentas de jardinagem com as quais o libriano o presenteara.

- Nada mais poderia vir de um homem que possui armas na própria armadura... – cochichou Aiolia para Aiolos.

- Minha vez! – anunciou Afrodite, jogando os cabelos para trás de modo charmoso – O meu amigo secreto é um homem adorável, atencioso e muito bondoso. Ele é tão fofinho e camarada que às vezes eu penso que ele poderia ser facilmente feito de bobo, mas então percebo que não é o caso...

- Milo? – arriscava Máscara da Morte.

- Desde quando o Milo é fofinho, A... Câncer? – nisso, risadas romperam-se na sala – Meu amigo é uma pessoa forte, por dentro e por fora, e um amigo muito verdadeiro!

- Aldebaran! – disse prontamente Mu, sorrindo para o taurino.

- Sim, é o Deba! – Afrodite aproximou-se com uma caixinha pequena, que cabia na palma de sua mão – Não é muito, mas espero que goste!

O taurino recebeu o pequeno embrulho nas mãos enormes com muito cuidado; abriu a caixinha decorada com bom gosto e retirou dali um pequeno, mas rebuscado frasco em vidro azul, com detalhes em prata, e uma rosa em alto relevo no vidro.

- Afrodite, isso é... – Milo arregalava os olhos – Como conseguiu isso?

- Óleo de Triantafyllo (2). Use com sabedoria, meu caro. – Afrodite deu uma pequena piscada para o taurino, que subitamente o abraçou, agradecido.

- Muito grato, Afrodite! Eu sei que esse é um presente raro e muito especial. O usarei com muito carinho.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – o pisciano deu espaço para que Aldebaran tivesse a palavra.

- Meu amigo secreto é um dos cavaleiros mais sérios que já conheci, e confesso que eu gostaria de vê-lo sorrindo um pouco mais. Quem sabe agora com esses novos tempos, ele não possa nos agraciar com algumas risadas, e menos frieza?

- Saga? – chutou Milo, logo recebendo um olhar feio do geminiano.

- Shaka? – Aiolia deu de ombros, confuso.

- Não, é o Shura! – tentou Mu.

- Camus. – disse Saga, antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

- Saga acertou, é o Camus! – Aldebaran pegou dois pacotes de tamanho médio e foi até o francês – Venha, me dê um abraço!

Após ser praticamente amassado nos braços calorosos do taurino, Camus voltou-se para seus presentes, abrindo-os sem muito cuidado. Um leve sorriso formou-se no rosto geralmente inexpressivo, ao ver o que havia recebido.

- O que é isso, Aldebaran? – perguntou Milo, curioso – Você o fez sorrir, isso é um milagre!

- Quindins finos que eu mesmo fiz, e uma cachaça artesanal (3), uma das melhores do meu país! – Aldebaran tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Muito obrigado Touro, eu gostei muito. – Camus dirigiu-se até a árvore – Meu amigo secreto é um homem de muita autoridade no Santuário, eu confesso que foi um pouco difícil pensar em algo que o agradasse. Sem dúvida nenhuma, ele é um líder, e eu pude ver isso em mais de uma ocasião...

- Ah, é o Saga! – Afrodite deu um pulinho em seu lugar, empolgado.

Diante da negativa de Camus com a cabeça, todos passaram a pensar com mais calma, até que Aiolos se manifestou:

- Se não é o Saga, só pode ser o Grande Mestre, o senhor Shion!

- Também conhecido como Papai Noel... – riu Máscara da Morte, logo levando um peteleco na cabeça, vindo de Milo.

- Sim, é o Grande Mestre. – sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma, Camus entregou-lhe o presente.

Retirando a barba branca e suspirando aliviado, o lemuriano abriu seu pacote com calma, sorrindo ao ver do que se tratava.

- Muito obrigado, Camus, você realmente honra a armadura e o signo que tem, meu filho.

Segurando em mãos três volumes (4) antigos dos _Ensaios_ de Michel de Montaigne, Shion não pôde evitar que seus olhos marejassem; lembrou-se de seu antigo companheiro, o antecessor de Camus, Dégel de Aquário, sempre andando pelo Santuário – e fora dele – com um livro em mãos.

- Seu antecessor foi um homem muito culto e muito honrado. Francês, como você, e como Montaigne. Obrigado, rapaz, agora me dê um abraço.

Mais um abraço caloroso que o aquariano recebia, o deixando um tanto embaraçado; apesar de tudo, Camus ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com suas próprias emoções, e a dos outros também.

Vestido com sua túnica vermelha de Papai Noel, Shion anunciou:

- A pessoa que eu sorteei não é muito sociável, eu gostaria de vê-lo se misturando um pouco mais, saindo mais de sua Casa. Trata-se de um homem muito sábio, que já atingiu o oitavo sentido, mas ainda precisa aprender muito com as pessoas no seu dia-a-dia...

- Shaka de Virgem! – gritaram Aiolia e Shura em coro.

- Sim, é o Shaka! Mas que rapidez a de vocês! – observou Shion.

- Depois de tudo o que ele disse, nem tinha como demorar, não? – comentou Kanon com Aiolia, que apenas segurou o riso.

Shaka levantou-se, um pouco sem graça por levar um sermão velado do Patriarca na frente de todos os presentes. O indiano agradeceu o lemuriano com uma mesura, mas logo foi detido para ser envolvido em um abraço. Sem jeito, retribuiu o mesmo, e ao afastar-se, abriu seu presente, ficando sem palavras com o mesmo.

- Uma impressão do Livro Tibetano dos Mortos! Para quem atingiu o_ arayashiki_, nada mais apropriado, não? – comentou Mu, sorrindo para o virginiano.

- De fato. – respondeu Shaka, contente – Bem, eu serei breve nisso: meu amigo secreto é uma das pessoas mais poderosas desse Santuário, um adversário formidável, e alguém com espírito de liderança muito sagaz. Dizem que nós somos potenciais rivais, mas prefiro dizer que ambos servimos Athena como podemos, cada qual do seu jeito.

- Agora sim, é o Saga! – riu Afrodite.

- Eu concordo, só pode ser o Saga. Não é, Camus? – indagou Shura.

- Sim, é ele. – o aquariano lembrava-se daquela Guerra Santa, e não tinha dúvida nenhuma.

- Gêmeos, venha buscar seu presente, espero que lhe seja útil no domínio de sua mente. – o indiano entregava um pacote ao geminiano mais velho.

Saga abriu o embrulho, curioso, e deu uma risada discreta ao ver o_ japamala_ (5) e uma caixa de incensos de papoula (6).

- Shaka, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu faço isso. Muito obrigado pelo incentivo. – Saga deu um leve abraço no outro, sabendo que ele não era acostumado a isso – Bem, minha vez de revelar quem eu tirei. Meu amigo secreto é alguém a quem nunca agradeci pelo que fez ao meu irmão, mas quero que essa pessoa saiba que tem meu respeito como cavaleiro e como homem, por ajudar Kanon nessa nova etapa na vida dele...

- Essa é fácil! – dizia Aiolia – Só pode ser o aracnídeo aqui!

- Sim, é o Milo! Para fazer tudo isso pelo Kanon... – completava Mu.

Kanon estava morto de vergonha, e evitava a todo custo olhar para o lado onde se encontrava o escorpiano. Para ele, era complicado admitir a importância que Milo tivera em sua vida, e ver seu irmão o agradecendo publicamente por algo que o guardião do Oitavo Templo fizera a favor dele, Kanon, era meio constrangedor.

Milo levantou-se, recebendo um abraço cordial de Saga, e um tapinha nas costas; ansioso, o Escorpião abriu seu presente na velocidade da luz, e não entendeu quando Máscara da Morte, Aiolia e Shura caíram na risada quando retirou o gravador de voz do pacote.

- Não entendi isso... – confessou o escorpiano, o que gerou mais risadas.

- Isso é para que você possa gravar o que quiser com a sua voz, inclusive os efeitos de seus golpes, da Agulha Escarlate até Antares e a Restrição... – acudiu Kanon, explicando o motivo de seu irmão presentear Milo com aquilo.

- Ah... Bem, não terei necessidade disso, mas tudo bem, pode ser útil para algo! – disse Milo, ignorando o "facepalm" de Aiolia, Camus e Shura naquele instante – Bem, o meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa que me surpreendeu. Uma pessoa de quem ninguém esperaria qualquer coisa que preste, foi aquela que acabou, de certo modo, salvando a pátria. Eu fico muito feliz por ter participado disso de algum modo, até porque ele se mostrou corajoso e resistente, enfrentando o poder de meu golpe, a Agulha Escarlate. Pois vocês sabem que a Agulha Escarlate atua no sistema nervoso, gerando muita dor e podendo enlouquecer ou matar quem é atingido... ei, o que está fazendo, Leão?

Aiolia afastava a mão, na qual estava o gravador de voz que Saga dera de presente ao escorpiano:

- Nada, nada demais! – caía na risada, juntamente com Shura, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Kanon.

- Argh, vocês! Só por isso, vão ter que acertar quem é sem ter mais pistas! – Milo cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Nem precisa, seu amigo secreto sou eu, não é? – o geminiano mais novo aproximou-se, sorrindo.

- Seu presunçoso de uma figa! Sim, é você! – o escorpiano virou a cara, estendendo um embrulho a Kanon – Humpf!

Com um sorriso no rosto, o rapaz abriu seu presente, logo corando ao ver do que se tratava.

- Uh, Escorpião, fazendo jus à fama do seu signo? – comentou Afrodite, ao ver um livro famoso de Milo Manara (7) nas mãos de Kanon.

- Eu só achei que Kanon tem jeito de quem gosta desse tipo de quadrinhos. – Milo dava um tapinha no ombro do geminiano – Feliz Natal.

Kanon observou Milo se afastando com um sorrisinho triunfante no rosto; ainda meio constrangido, respirou fundo, abrindo um sorriso maroto:

- Meu amigo secreto é boca suja, sabe ser grosso e é bem nervosinho. Não sei se tem a ver com o signo dele, mas é impulsivo e adora sair brigando por aí.

- Ei, é o Aiolia! Tenho certeza! – dizia Milo, empolgado.

- Eu preciso concordar. – comentou Shaka, comendo um damasco seco – Essa é a descrição perfeita do Leão Dourado.

- Vocês dois, hunf! Como se soubessem muito de mim! – Aiolia fechou a cara, tirando do irmão Aiolos uma risada.

- Acertaram! Aqui, Aiolia, eu espero que seu presente possa lhe ajudar! - Kanon entregou ao rapaz uma pequena caixa, e saiu de perto.

O leonino abriu o presente rapidamente, para então ler o rótulo do pequeno frasco e apenas franzir o cenho:

- Kanon, você me paga! – mostrava o frasco do floral para acalmar os nervos, denominado "Sossega Leão" – Mas antes vou revelar meu amigo secreto! Ele também é do signo de Fogo, é um companheiro que eu conheci em uma situação complicada, quando minha armadura estava praticamente morta (8), e mesmo sem me conhecer, ele me ajudou muito. Sempre lhe serei grato por tudo, até por estar ao meu lado na última Guerra Santa.

- Poderia ser Áries ou Sagitário! – observou Saga.

- Mas ele falou em armadura, então só pode ser uma pessoa nesse Santuário... – disse Shaka.

- Eu estive lá, então posso dizer, é o Mu! – afirmou Aldebaran.

- Sim, é o Carneiro! Vem cá, Áries! – Aiolia abraçou o companheiro de armas, entregando lhe um embrulho em forma de saco.

- Muito obrigado, Aiolia... – o ariano estava sem jeito, enquanto abria o pacote – Mas o que é isso?

- Isso, são luvas de boxe! Para desestressar! Se quiser, posso ensiná-lo! – Aiolia ensaiava a posição de boxeador.

- Ah... Pode ser, quem sabe... – Mu ainda olhava para as luvas, consternado, logo ele, tão pacífico!

- E agora, como faremos, o Mu foi o primeiro a revelar o amigo oculto! – Shaka se manifestou.

- Simples, faltam apenas duas pessoas, então... não é possível! – Dohko arregalou os olhos – Vocês dois se tiraram?

Aiolos e Shura se levantaram juntos, um sorrindo para o outro:

- Eu não acredito, é isso mesmo? – ria o sagitariano, abraçando o amigo – Que alegria!

Aiolia olhava para os dois, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Se fosse há um tempo, não permitiria que Shura ou Saga chegassem perto do irmão, mas ele superara o passado, e estava contente pelos dois amigos.

- Sim, você é meu amigo secreto também, será destino? – o capricorniano, que geralmente não se emocionava, agora lutava contra a vontade de chorar.

- Pode ser... Para mostrar que nossa amizade sempre estará acima de qualquer coisa! Feliz Natal, Shura!

- Feliz Natal, Aiolos!

Ainda abraçados pelos ombros, os dois trocaram os presentes; separaram-se para abrir os pacotes, mas logo voltavam a se abraçar, satisfeitos pelo que receberam um do outro.

- Só você para me dar esse filme! _Monty Python e a Busca do Cálice Sagrado_ (9)? Mesmo?

- Sim, para ver se você ri um pouco mais, hahaha! O Rei Arthur é ótimo nesse filme! E você, me dando um vinho espanhol? Muito gentil da sua parte!

- Ora, meu amigo, mais do que todos nós, você tem que celebrar a vida!

Os demais observavam os dois, e logo os deixaram a sós; o amigo secreto fora um sucesso, pensava Shion, antes que uma serva o avisasse que a refeição estava totalmente pronta. O Grande Mestre agradeceu à moça e liberou a todos para que pudessem estar com as suas famílias.

- Cavaleiros, meus amigos! Nosso jantar está pronto! E espero que não se incomodem, mas eu dispensei os servos por hoje, nós mesmos iremos nos servir!

Sem demora, todos se sentaram à mesa, acomodando-se e comentando a troca de presentes; Shion bateu a faca em sua taça, e servindo-a com vinho tinto, levantou-a:

- Nós somos a elite dourada de Athena, mas não devemos nos esquecer que somos seres humanos; a própria Athena confia em todos nós dessa maneira falha que somos, e mesmo assim, mesmo nas horas mais escuras, fizemos o que era necessário para que o melhor acontecesse. Sempre buscamos fazer as coisas certas, e perdemos nossas vidas por isso, pela nossa causa, pela nossa Deusa, por esse mundo. Peçamos que as pessoas possam ver além de si mesmas e respeitar a Natureza, a si mesmas; que o ser humano possa destruir menos, sem precisar usar o progresso como justificativa para isso. Que haja mais vida, mais amor, e mais esperança – mesmo que ela venha de nós, e daquilo que possamos oferecer ao mundo. O nosso melhor. Um brinde, feliz Natal a todos!

Um coro de 13 vozes foi ouvido, naquela noite em que os desejos podiam se realizar, e fé se renovar:

- FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!

Ao longe, doze badaladas eram ouvidas; o Relógio Zodiacal fora aceso àquele dia, a pedido do Grande Mestre, para um propósito bem diferente. E a partir daquele dia, tudo assim seria entre os cavaleiros da elite dourada de Athena – e para melhor.

_**FIM**_

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

_1) Eu assumo que ninguém no Santuário de Athena seja cristão porque ela é uma Deusa pagã, e há politeísmo envolvido. Não é minha intenção ofender ninguém._

_2) Uma espécie de rosa de 30 pétalas, cultivada especialmente para a extração de óleo de rosas. Trata-se de um presente bem especial, na Grécia._

_3) A cachaça artesanal seria algo no estilo "Salinas", só para ter uma ideia da bebida que Aldebaran deu ao Camus._

_4) Eu me baseei em uma edição brasileira para citar os 3 volumes, mas claro que isso pode variar de acordo com a edição, data, país, etc._

_5) O famoso rosário de 108 contas utilizado como veículo para meditação._

_6) Da papoula se extrai o ópio, conhecido como entorpecente há um bom tempo. Escolhido pela eterna piada do Saga ser um drogado._

_7) Quadrinista italiano conhecido mundialmente pelos seus quadrinhos eróticos. Escolhido também por ser xará do Milo. _

_8) Trata-se do modo como Aiolia de Leão conheceu Mu de Áries, conforme o mangá do "Episódio G", de Megumu Okada e Masami Kurumada. _

_9) Filme de comédia lançado em 1975, "Monty Phyton e a Busca do Cálice Sagrado" é uma paródia da lenda do Rei Arthur e da Távola Redonda, e da busca do Santo Graal, famoso pela aparição dos "Cavaleiros que Dizem Ni". Escolhido pela menção ao Rei Arthur e à Excalibur._


End file.
